¡A cantar se ha dicho!
by Nophidia
Summary: Ranma no sabe lo que Akane trama, pues ha estado un tanto alejada de la familia los últimos días y el festival de primavera se acerca, ¿Qué tramara? ¿Acaso la pequeña de las Tendo tendrá una sorpresa preparada para la gran noche?
1. Chapter 1

**LA INTRIGA **

-¿Akane?

Unos ojos azules recorrian la habitación de su prometida, esperando ver a la dueña de la habitación de un segundo a otro sin embargo, no había señal de la muchacha.

-Aún no llega Ranma- sonrió Kasumi, detrás de él, resaltando lo evidente.

-¿Todabia?- preguntó girándose para quedar frente a la joven- ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

Kasumi notó cierta preocupación en la mirada azulina.

-No, sólo sé que salió muy temprano esta mañana, no me dijo a dónde.

Ranma desvió la vista al reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación, que indicaban las cinco de la tarde.

-¿A estado todo el día fuera? y si... le ocurrió algo.

-No lo creo- sonrió negando con la cabeza- Ambos sabemos que nuestra querida Akane es muy fuerte y sabrá defenderse, además ella misma me dijo que llegaria a la hora de cenar así que no te preocupes.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño. Su prometida había salido muy temprano y estaría todo el día en quién sabe qué lugar, hasta la hora de cenar, pero ¿en dónde? ¿con quién?

-Ranma, me gustaría conversar contigo- habló Kasumi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-C... Claro, ¿en dónde..?

-Aquí en la habitación de mi hermanita está bien- sonrió- ¿Me esperas un poco? tengo que ir a tender estas sábanas y vuelvo. Esperame aquí, ¿si?- dijo mostrándole las blancas sábanas que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Esta bien, pero ¿De qué me quieres hablar? digo, para saber a qué atenerme- sonrió.

-Descuida, es sólo un tema que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo y que ahora quiero aclarar contigo- sonrió con intenciones de tranquilizarlo- Ya vuelvo.

Ranma la vio salir del cuarto.

El chico miró nuevamente a su alrededor, la habitación de su prometida era un lugar realmente acogedor, los peluches y muñecos sentados cuidadosamente por su prometida sobre una repisa le hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Akane resultaba ser una chica tan terca, violenta y poco femenina, pero a veces... le parecía tan indefensa, tan frágil y tierna, que le costaba creer que fuese real, que todo aquello pudiese habitar en una sola chica.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse en su borde. Entrecerró los ojos conservando la sonrisa, dedicándole otro pensamiento a su prometida, cuándo la puerta se abrió y él desvió la vista a ella, viendo entrar por ella a la mayor de las Tendo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ranma...- comenzó Kasumi, tomando asiento a su lado- Te quiero hablar sobre Akane.

El chico alzó ambas cejas con interés y esperó a que ella continuara.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Ranma la miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos, procesando la preguntaba que acababa de hacerle la joven tan directamente.

-¿Q... que?- preguntó, sonrojándose notoriamente.

Kasumi suavisó su mirada, y sonrió acercando su mano a la mejilla del chico.

-Descuida, yo sé muy bien la respuesta pero, quiero que tú me la digas- sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo... Yo...- tartamudeó desviando la mirada.

Kasumi aún con la mano sobre la colorada mejilla del chico, habló suavemente.

-Ranma, quiero que sepas que sea cuál sea tu respuesta no se la diré a nadie. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

El chico volvió a enfocar su mirada en el rostro casi angelical de la mayor de las Tendo, quién le sonreía casi maternalmente. Sabía que no podría mentirle a Kasumi.. no a ella.

-Yo... S.. Sí, yo... La amo..- dijo dificultosamente.

Kasumi aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa y apartó la mano de la mejilla del chico.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta- se expresó.

Ranma sonrió incómodo, desviando la mirada evadiendo la castaña de la chica.

-Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

Volvió inmediatamente la vista a los ojos de la joven.

-... ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó con bien disimulada ilusión.

-porque se pone celosa cada vez que tus otras prometidas se acercan a ti, además hacen tan linda pareja- sonrió, imaginando la boda del par de adolescentes más problemáticos de toda Nerima.

Ranma sonrió levemente.

Kasumi pestañó dos veces como recordando algo, y dijo.

-¿por qué estabas buscando a mi hermanita?

-Es que quería enseñarle unas cuántas técnicas para concentrarse más a la hora de pelear. En realidad, vine a su habitación esta mañana pero, no la encontré, a la hora de la comida tampoco estaba y creí que ya había vuelto- comentó distraídamente, ya menos sonrojado que antes.

-Ya veo... Me pregunto en dónde estará- dijo más para sí, que para el joven mirando al techo.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- dijo casi por inercia.

Kasumi bajó la mirada a los ojos azules del muchacho y sonrió.

-Bueno, esté dónde esté no creo que esté sola además, ella sabrá defenserse- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo imitándola.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, ella con una hermosa sonrisa que reflejaba lo feliz que le hacía sentir la confesión por parte del chico y él, con una inmensa incertidumbre y una pisca de verguenza reflejada en los últimos sonrojos de sus mejillas.

-"¿dónde estará?"- pensó.

-Iré a ver si papá y tio Genma quieren algo, de seguro están jugando goki- sonrió la muchacha.

-Bien.

Kasumi tomó un pasillo en dirección a la entrada del jardín en dónde habitualmente el par de amigos se ubicaban a jugar como cada tarde.

Ranma la miró alejarse y luego suspiró pesadamente.

-Ire a entrenar un poco- musitó y tomó el pasillo contrario.

Entró dejando la puerta abierta del dojo y caminó hasta el centro del lugar. Cerró los ojos.

-"Akane... ¿dónde estás? ¿con quién?"-pensó inevitablemente, abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista en algún punto del piso de madera e inició su ronda de golpes a su oponente invisible, intentando apartar a su joven prometida de su mente y con ella, todas las dudas que lo acechaban desde aquella mañana, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo hacerlo.

Cuándo el sol se estaba escondiendo, el chico seguía entrenando, se encontraba ya bastante sudado y cansado debido al ejercicio corporal, se había quitado la camisa dejando a la vista sus bien trabajados pectorales y pequeñas gotas de sudor que yacían afortunadas sobre él. Cuándo la figura de Akane se hizo presente en el dojo, Ranma al sentir su presencia desvió la vista inmediatamente a la entrada en dónde se encontraba la joven, mirándolo seria y completamente sonrojada, con la cabeza ligeramente baja mirándolo hacía arriba, intentando inútlimente que él no descubriera el sonrojo de su rostro.

-¿..Akane?- preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

-Hola, K.. Kasumi me dijo que... estabas aquí.

-Sí, así es pero, lo que no sé es dónde has estado tú- comentó tomando la toalla que yacía sobre el piso.

-¿Y... yo?- preguntó apuntándose a sí misma.

-Sí, tú- dijo comenzando a secarse el sudor su perfecto torso.

-¡¿Sabes qué, podrías ponerte la camisa?!- exclamó mirándolo exaltada.

Ranma la miró desconcertado durante unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-Esta bien, esta bien... ¿Fue por eso que te pusiste tan colorada?- sonrió burlón, tomando la camisa que había abandonado hace unas horas.

Akane lo miró molesta.

-Eres detestable, Ranma.

-Prefiero ser eso a ser una marimacho- contestó frunciendo el ceño, colocándose la camisa- Bien, ya me la he puesto ¿mejor?

-La verdad es que sí- dijo aún molesta.

-Bien, ¿me vas a decir en dónde has estado todo el día?

-No te lo puedo decir- dijo negando con la cabeza- Lo siento, pero sólo te buscaba para entregarte esto- dijo sacando un papelito de su bolsillo.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a la chica para recibir el papelito que le era ofrecido.

-Es una entrada para el festival de primavera, esa que se celebra todos los años aquí en Nerima sólo que mi padre jamás ha intentado conseguir invitación- sonrió la chica, visiblemente entusiasmada.

Ranma miró el papel y luego a ella, alzando ambas cejas preguntó.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-No me preguntes- dijo seria, para luego sonreír- sólo me gustaría que fueras.

-Dejame adivinar- dijo mirando al techo, pensativo- Y tú quieres que vaya contigo ¿verdad?- sonrió picaramente, volviendo la vista a la chica.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño- por mi puedes ir con quién se te de la gana.

-¿A sí?- sonrió, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Asi es- dijo sintiendose ligeramente intimidada por la cercania de ambos rostros, pero no lo dejó ver.

-Pues, entonces tengo a muchas candidatas que estoy seguro estarán encantadas de acompañarme- sonrió alejandose nuevamente.

-Por mi bien- dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-Y dime... ¿le has conseguido entradas a toda la familia?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a sonreír con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Y que fiesta es esa?

-Es una fiesta que se realiza aquí todos los años. Algunos cantan y otros bailan en el escenario, construyen todos los años uno nuevo por lo cuál todos son diferentes, cada año son mejores, es todo un show y al final hay fuegos artificiales, y hay...

-¿Cuándo es?- interrumpió el pequeño relato lleno de entusiasmo y alegría de la joven.

-Faltan dos días- sonrió entusiasta.

-¿Y por qué nunca hemos ido?

-¿No te dije antes que mi padre jamás volvió a conseguir entradas?- dijo molesta y agregó- La última vez que fui fue el año anterior al que tú con tu padre llegaron, todos los años ibamos porque... porque...-Ranma la miró, notó el cambio de actitud de ella, cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco y su mirada castaña que antes reflejaba entusiasmo y alegría, en ese momento no reflejaba más que tristeza, una enorme carga de tristeza que ni el tiempo ha sido capaz de borrar- Mamá las conseguía siempre, pero ese año... ella.. murió y nunca más hemos ido... Para ella esa fiesta era muy importante, papá nunca nos ha querido decir por qué ni ella tampoco... siempre que le preguntábamos decía que era su secreto, de ella y de mi papá... Esta será la primera vez que asistiremos sin ella...

El chico la miró durante unos segundos más en los que ella guardó silencio, parecía que lloraría de un momento a otro.

-"Se ve tan frágil, tan delicada... parece una niña asustada... dan unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de protegerla"-pensó el chico mirándola con dulzura.

-¡Pero, este año quiero ir!- exclamó, volviendo a su alegría inicial con una enorme sonrisa- Espero que vayas junto a la familia o junto a tu pareja, pero es muy importante para mi que vayas.

Ranma la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y... por qué es tan importante?

-Porque sí- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Y tú acaso no te irás con nosotros?

-No...- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué te importa- dijo frunciendo el ceño-Yo iré con otra persona.

-¿Qué otra per...?- dijo molesto, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Está lista la cena!- oyeron a Kasumi desde la cocina.

Akane sonrió inevitablemente, y sin más salió del dojo dejando a su prometido solo en él.

-¿Qué otra persona?- susurró sintiendo la ira corroerlo, apretó los puños con fuerza y luego miró al sitio en dónde anteriormente estaba su prometida- Akane.. ¿en qué diablos andas metida?

-Estoy tan feliz de que hayas conseguido estas entradas, hija.. hace tanto que no ibamos- suspiró Soun nostálgico, de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de comer y se había quedado mirando el delicioso platillo ensimismado, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sí, siempre las conseguía mamá. Recuerden que para ella este festival era muy importante..- acotó Kasumi, con la misma nostálgia.

-Jamás nos alcanzó a decir por qué- dijo Nabiki, quién se limitaba a sonreír con meláncolia- Era tan bonita, se parecía mucho a ti Akane.

-Todos decían eso- contestó Soun.

Ranma miró de reojo a su prometida, no había dicho nada durante toda la cena y comia despacio.

-Es una pena que haya.. que haya.. muerto tan.. joven- prosiguió Soun, su mirada se tornaba cristalina a cada segundo- Era tan bella y la amaba tanto...

-Pero, no hay que ponerse triste amigo- sonrió Genma, dándole ánimos.

-Tiene razón, señor Saotome- sonrió levemente, y miró a su hija menor algo más animado- Y Akane dinos, ¿De adónde sacaste las entradas?

La joven levantó la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de todos los presentes posada en ella, mirándola con atención.

-Me las dio un amigo- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Qué amigo?- preguntó Nabiki, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Un amigo que conocí- sonrió la chica- Es muy importante para mi que todos ustedes vayan, será una noche muy especial.

-¿Por qué lo dices, pequeña Akane?- preguntó Kasumi, con ternura.

-Será una sorpresa- sonrió.

-¿Una sorpresa?- cuestionó Soun, extrañado.

-Tranquilo padre, si Akane no quiere contarnos hay que respetar su decisión- inquirió Kasumi, sonriéndole a su hermana pequeña quién, le sonrió agradecida.

-Supongo que irás con Ranma ¿verdad?- dijo Nabiki, con una pequeña sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

Soun y Genma sonrieron ampliamente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica. Kasumi, rió por lo bajo al mirar el sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho de azules ojos quién, la miraba de reojo.

-No...

Un silencio en general reinó.

-¿Cómo que no?- Soun fue el primero en reaccionar.

Akane bebió algo de jugo y luego miró a su padre, con determinación.

-Iré con otra persona.

-"Otra persona... ¿Quién diablos es esa otra persona? ¿Será acaso un chico?"-pensó Ranma, molesto, esperando conseguir más información de la conversación entablada en la mesa.

-¿Otra persona?- preguntaron todos en general, excepto Ranma- ¿Quién?

-No es asunto suyo, por cierto Kasumi- contestó poniendose de pie, mirando a su hermana mayor entusiasmada- Mañana es domingo ¿verdad?- todos asintieron con la cabeza, excepto Ranma- pues, no voy a desayunar aquí pero, si llegaré a almorzar. Gracias por la comida- sonrió tomando su plato vacío para llevarlo al lavaplatos y luego, salir de la cocina dejando a todos en un intenso silencio.

-¿A dónde va Akane?- preguntó Genma- Hoy no la vi en todo el día.

-No, es que salió muy temprano estubo todo el día fuera- contestó Kasumi, terminando de comer.

Nabiki dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, mirando al prometido de su hermana que ya había terminado de comer, miraba el plato vacio en silencio, como meditando algo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? ¿Acaso estás celoso por aquella persona que irá con Akane al festival de primavera?

El muchacho levantó sus ojos azules para posarlos sobre los castaño oscuro de Nabiki, pero se irritó aún más al ver su inmensa y burlona sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Akane no me interesa en absoluto- mintió, sin más se puso de pie y tras decir un seco "gracias por la comida"- salió de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras y al pasar por el cuarto de su prometida, oyó su voz conversar con alguien. Guiado por la curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja a la madera de ésta.

-"¿Está con alguien?"- pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si... claro, Yum... si, entiendo... ¡esta bien! mañana estaré ahí... sí, yo también estoy tan ansiosa... no le he dicho a nadie, será nuestro secreto no te preocupes... claro.. buenas noches- oyó la entusiasta voz de su prometida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a su prometida de pie junto a la cama con un teléfono móvil en sus manos, acabando de finalizar la llamada.

-¡¿Es qué no sabes llamar a la puerta? No te he dado permiso para entrar!- exclamó la chica, mirándolo molesta.

-¿Tú con un móvil? ¿De dónde rayos sacaste el dinero?- preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me importa mucho, al igual que me importa saber en dónde diablos has estado todo el día y saber en dónde estarás mañana- dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de sí.

-¡No eres mi dueño! yo puedo hacer y estar dónde yo quiera, ¿entendido? además, no te pienso decir nada ¡por mucho que me ruegues!- exclamó realmente furiosa.

-¿Y tampoco me dirás de dónde sacaste ese móvil?- preguntó mirando al caro aparato que su prometida tenía en su mano.

-Tampoco, ese es asunto mio.

-¿Y quién rayos es este tal Yum? ¡Yum! ¡¿Quién se puede llamar Yum?! -contestó exasperado.

-¡No te burles! Y es un amigo, ¡no te metas en mi vida y sal de aquí, no soporto tu presencia!

-Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir Akane, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, no voy a descansar hasta saber de qué se trata todo esto de ese tal Yum, ese móvil tan caro y sobretodo, a dónde vas tanto tiempo o mejor dicho... con quién.

Akane se acercó a paso firme hacia el joven, acto seguido una sonora bofetada se dejó oír en toda la habitación.

-¡¿Qué rayos insinúas?!- gritó fuera de sí, mientras separaba la mano de la mejilla golpeada sin embargo, la mano de su prometido sujetó la suya con firmeza y la miró a los ojos con fiereza. La otra mano de la joven iba a actuar cuándo también fue agarrada fuertemente por la otra mano del muchacho, que sin dejar de mirarla habló:

-Creo que lo has entendido bien, de lo contrario no me hubiese golpeado y oyéme bien, si me vuelves a golpear.. si me vuelves a golpear, juro que te arrepentirás, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, Akane, soy capaz incluso de investigar quién es ese tal Yum y golpearlo, estoy seguro que no le quedarán ganas de acerse a ti de nuevo, ni tú de volverme a golpear- dijo con voz amenzanate y sin más, salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

**¿Akane tiene un amante?**

Una preciosa joven de corto cabello azulado caminaba por las calles de Nerima, que a esas horas de la mañana se encontraban desiertas. El fresco aire matutino mecía su corto cabello azulado y amarillo vestido, sin embargo a ésta no parecía importarle, su mente estaba centrada en los últimos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-"¡Ranma, es un idiota! No pienso perdonarlo esta vez"- pensaba la joven, frunciendo los labios recordando la desagradable charla con su prometido la noche anterior- "Nunca lo había visto así de insoportable, es la primera vez que me habla de esa forma ¡quién se ha creido! No es más que un inmaduro. Sea lo que sea lo que le haya ocurrido ayer por su bien espero que no se repita"- pensaba apretando fuertemente los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras apresuraba su paso.

-"Maldita niña, es que no puede caminar más lento"- pensó un apuesto joven de azules ojos y negra coleta, que la seguía a pocos metros sigilosamente con la finalidad de conocer el rumbo que tomaba su prometida desde el día anterior.

El chico se subió a la rama de un árbol sacando provecho de su estupenda agilidad, y a la habilidad de saber anticiparse a los movimientos de su prometida, que en ese momento volteó hacía atrás.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- gritó frunciendo el ceño, desde hace rato sospechaba sobre la presencia de alguien más. No era muy experta en ese campo, pero sabía que su buena intuición jamás le había fallado y aquella no sería la excepción.

Ranma tragó saliba desde su posición en la rama, sabía que si su cariñosa prometida miraba hacía arriba tendría severas consecuencias conociendo su violento caracter.

-¡Sé que hay alguien aquí!- volvió a gritar mirando a todos lados, sin embargo no había señal de algún otra persona. Suavizó su gesto y sonrió- Creo que me estoy volviendo algo paranoica- susurró y volteó nuevamente retomando su camino.

Ranma suspiró aliviado y se bajó con sigilo, desgraciadamente justo en el momento en que la chica rápidamente volvió a voltear.

-¡Ranma!

-Esto.. Akane, yo... puedo explicarte...- viendo con temor a la chica acercarse, mirándolo furiosa.

-¡Ya deja de seguirme, baka!- gritó llegando hasta él- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero que lo sepas?! ¡respeta mi decisión, es lo único que te pido! ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?- dijo violentamente.

-¡¿Y tú no entiendes que en casa todos estamos muy preocupados por ti?! ¡Te la llevas más de la mitad del tiempo fuera, quién sabe en dónde! -gritó encarándola.

Akane se quedó callada durante unos segundos, el enojo se le había esfumado para dar paso a la sorpresa.

-¿Estamos?- dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Eh...?

-¿Tú también estás preocupado por.. mi?

-C... Claro que no, tus... hermanas y tu padre si lo están...- tartamudeó desviando la mirada, sonrojándose ineviteblemente.

-Ya veo.. ¿ellos te han enviado?- dijo decepcionada.

-Pues.. no pero..- dijo seguido de unos segundos de silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-pero, ¿qué?- dijo impaciente.

-Yo solo...- dijo y nuevamente silencio.

-Mira Ranma- dijo al ver que el joven no hablaba- tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ahora estoy llegando tarde por culpa tuya, así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir al igual que tú- dijo y justo cuándo iba a retomar su camino sintió la mano masculina agarrar su brazo firmemente pero, sin llegar a lastimarla.

-¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas a dónde vas!

Akane intentó soltarse, sin embargo él tomó su otra mano y de un leve tirón, acercó su cuerpo al de él colocándolos en contacto.

-¡Suéltame ahora, estúpido!- comenzó la chica haciendo fuerza para soltarse, pero él al ser hombre la aumentaba y más si se trataba de un artista marcial como el que tenía enfrente.

-¡Es sólo una pregunta, ¿es tan difícil de responder?!

-¡Sii y quiero que me sueltes!- exclamó la chica bajando la mirada a sus muñecas que estaban siendo firmemente presionadas por aquellas manos masculinas, que debido a la presión comenzaban a tomar un color sonrojado y en el bello rostro de ella comenzaba a dibujarse una expresión de dolor. Ranma al darse cuenta la soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió un paso de golpe.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó la chica mirándolo con rabia- ¡Mira nada más como me has dejado las muñecas, bruto!

-Lo siento, Akane, adelante puedes golpearme si quieres- dijo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando el fuerte golpe por parte de su prometida, sin embargo transcurrieron los segundos y.. nada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sólo para descubrir que la chica ya se había ido, tomando un camino incierto.

-¡Diablos, hacía dónde rayos se fue!- gritó mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

*

-"Es un tonto, es un idiota, es un…"-pensaba la chica, enumerando todos los insultos existentes dirigidos a su prometido, caminaba apresuradamente y apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido, haciendo notar su mal humor.

Tras unos cinco minutos llegó hasta una enorme casa de construcción antigua, pero en un muy buen estado, bien cuidada, parecía que quién viviese ahí se preocupaba por la limpieza y belleza del lugar.

-He llegado…-susurró la chica, con una leve sonrisa, olvidando por completo su enfado.

*

-¡Hijo, ¿qué rayos te está pasando?!- gritó Genma, entre molesto y triunfal mirando alegre a su hijo convertido en una hermosa pelirroja, sentada en el estanque entre los llamativos peces que lo adornaban.

-¡Quieres callarte!- gritó furiosa poniéndose de pie- Sólo me pillaste desprevenido, eso es todo.

-Si, claro. Admítelo hijo, creo que te he vuelto a superar.. digo si alguna vez he dejado de hacerlo- sonrió burlesco.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha lo miraron con rabia, aquella sonrisa burlesca en el rostro de su padre no hacía más que enfurecerlo y humillarlo más que el mero hecho de haber sido vencido por su padre le proporcionaba.

-Iré a darme un baño. No tengo ganas de desayunar hoy- gruñó y salió del estanque en dirección a la casa, dónde en el comedor cuya puerta corrediza daba con el jardín estaba la familia Tendo, observando una más de las tantas peleas con su padre matutinas, sólo que en esa ocasión no había terminado como siempre… el fuerte chico de ojos azules y excelente artista marcial hasta ese entonces insuperable, había perdido.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando a la joven pelirroja dirigirse a las escaleras, silenciosa, molesta…

-No puedo creerlo… Ranma perdió contra usted, señor Saotome ¡contra usted!- Soun fue el primero en hablar, viendo como el hombre compañero de entrenamientos en su juventud, se sentaba en su lugar de siempre en la mesa con una enorme sonrisa de insuficiencia en su rostro.

-Vaya, jamás creí que este día llegaría…- comentó Nabiki, mientras recibía su desayuno.

-Lo felicito tío Genma, pero creo que Ranma no lo está pasando nada bien. Se le veía muy preocupado y ausente durante la pelea- argumentó Kasumi, sirviendo el desayuno.

-Es cierto señor Saotome, ¿qué cree que le pueda hacer ocurriendo a su hijo? Además, no quiso comer eso es más que raro en él.

-Es normal, ya sabemos lo orgulloso que es Ranma, al ser vencido por su padre es lógico que se sienta avergonzado- comentó Nabiki.

-La verdad, no tengo la menor idea de lo que le esté ocurriendo- contestó indiferente, mientras comenzaba a "devorar" el desayuno que le fue servido segundos antes.

Nabiki miró a la escalera por dónde la derrotada pelirroja había subido, una idea cruzó su mente en ese momento y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que sé lo que le está pasando a mi querido futuro cuñadito.

Todos la miraron dudosos.

-¿Qué, Nabiki? Dinos…

-Aún no, primero debo estar segura- dijo Nabiki sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué rayos le estará pasando?- preguntó Genma más para sí que para el resto, luego de haber terminado su desayuno a una velocidad sorprendente.

*

-"¿Qué rayos me está pasando?"-pensó Ranma ya en su forma original, con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo, sumergido en el agua caliente de la tina de baño- No puedo creer que perdí con papá… y todo por culpa de ella…-susurró para sí- No me quiso decir a dónde iba.. de seguro tiene que ver con ese chico.. Yum, tal vez sea el mismo con el que irá a ese festival de primavera…- suspiró con fastidio, endureciendo el gesto.

No entendía por qué la situación lo ponía de ese humor, pero los celos eran un sentimiento muy peligroso y más si en quién habitaban, eran en un artista marcial.

*

Una voz femenina entonaba una canción, cuyas letras parecían llegar al alma de cualquiera que las escuchase y eran ayudadas por la bella voz que las entonaba, una voz única, capaz de llegar al tono de cualquier canción, realmente una voz envidiable.

Al finalizar la canción hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que la exclamación de euforia se dejó oír.

-¡Bravo, Akane, tienes una voz hermosa, estupenda! Te ha salido fabuloso, si lo haces así de bien en el festival de primavera no tengas dudas que ya tendrás muchos fans a los cuales soportar- sonrió Yum, un joven de veinte años, aunque a juzgar por su hermoso rostro cualquiera diría que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho. Tenía los ojos negros y su cabello castaño claro, se encontraba en excelente forma lo que hacía notar su diario ejercicio físico.

-Muchas gracias, Yum- dijo una sonrosada Akane, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sólo soy sincero, pequeña Akane. Es increíble, ¿alguna vez asististe a clases de canto?

-La verdad es que no...-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¡Entonces es talento natural! Me siento honrado de conocerte. Oye Akane, la mañana está algo fría ¿te apetece una taza de té? Preparé algo especialmente para ti esta mañana.

*

Akane se encontraba sentada en la mesa, con una taza de té en las manos y un plato de galletas preparadas especialmente para ella en su centro.

-No debiste haberte molestado preparándome galletas, de seguro tienes cosas mejores que hacer..- dijo una apenada, Akane, tomando una galleta.

-Descuida- rió negando con la cabeza- Yo quiero que tú te sientas como en tu casa, que te sientas cómoda. ¿Sabes? Es extraño, ayer estuvimos todo el día juntos, tú aprendiéndote las letras de las canciones, yo enseñándote los tonos pero, no sabemos nada del otro- dijo divertido.

-Es cierto- sonrió.

-Sólo sé que te llamas Akane, que tu familia tiene un dojo pero, nada más- dijo mirándola sin pestañar- Primero comencemos por lo básico, ¿qué te parece? mm… ¿por qué te prestaste para cantar en el festival de primavera? Yo siempre recibo a las chicas que cantan en este festival todos los años pero a ti jamás te había visto…

-No, es la primera vez que me animo. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Yum.

-Adelante..-sonrió.

-¿Por qué eres tú quién recibe a las cantantes, el que las prepara? ¿estudiaste canto acaso?- dijo interesada, antes de beber un sorbo de humeante té.

-No, nunca pude hacerlo pero, digamos que al igual que tú tengo un talento natural o al menos eso decía mi madre cada vez que me escuchaba cantar cuando era niño.

-Ya veo… ¿entonces por qué recibes a las cantantes?

-Bueno es que mi familia es dueña del festival.

Akane lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Dueña de todo?! Pero, el festival de primavera se realiza aquí en Nerima hace mucho…

-Es cierto- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- este festival pasa de generación en generación, algún día me va a tocar a mi sostener este caro acontecimiento, y créeme es carísimo, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que cuesta un escenario, las luces, los micrófonos, el vestuario, pagarles a las maquillistas, entre otras cosas? En realidad se invierte dinero en eso.

-Vaya, tu familia debe ser muy rica- dijo sorprendida- Aunque, yo ya lo suponía, es cuestión de ver el tamaño de tu casa.

-Pues, la verdad es que no sacas nada teniendo una casa tan enorme si vives solo. A veces se siente tan fría, tan solitaria, tengo tanto espacio para mí solo que a veces hasta me da nostalgia..- dijo sincero, mirando hacía la ventana.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Mi papá está en uno de sus viajes de negocios, llega la próxima semana.

-Pero, si es que está fuera… entonces tú quedas a cargo del festival ¿no?

Yum negó con la cabeza.

-No, papá lo dejó todo en orden antes de viajar. Ya está todo listo, sólo hay que trasladar el escenario, las luces y todo en los camiones enormes de papá y nada más. Mi único trabajo como todos los años es encargarme de las cantantes, de hecho tú eres la última, todos los otros grupos ya están listos, es más tú eres la única solista.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa antes de tiempo…-tragó duro.

-Lo siento- sonrió levemente

-mm… ¿Y tu mamá en dónde está?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, antes de tomar una galleta.

Yum tardó en responder, y luego de unos segundos contestó.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy niño- dijo mirando fijamente a los castaños ojos de la chica.

Akane lo miró asombrada y luego, ligeramente apenada y con tristeza confesó.

-La mía también murió cuando yo era niña..

-Lo siento..

-Igual yo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la voz masculina lo rompió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?- sonrió- ¿Cómo se tomaron tus padres tu decisión de cantar en el festival? Supongo que deben sentirse muy orgullosos de ti. Tienes un gran talento- dijo sincero.

-¡No seas exagerado!- rió alegre, pero luego su rostro reflejó seriedad y agregó- Mi familia no lo sabe, quiero darles una sorpresa. No deben enterarse.

-¿y en dónde creen ellos que estás ahora?

-No les he dicho nada, simplemente he avisado que saldría y no he dicho a dónde iba, ayer tampoco lo hice- dijo alzando los hombros.

-mm… ¿me permitirías hacerte una pequeña y sencilla pregunta?

-Claro- sonrió dejando su tasa vacía de té.

-¿Tienes novio?

*

Ranma ya había salido del baño y se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con su padre, ya vestido, con su cabello aún mojado pero, aún así atado a su acostumbrada trenza.

Se encontraba sentado en posición de flor de loto sobre su futón, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacía el techo.

Nuevamente la imagen de Akane abrazada a un chico se hacía presente en su mente.

-¡Diablos!- negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo sus celos y sin más, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del cuarto al que había llegado hace escasos minutos. Sin embargo, cuándo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió se halló frente a la mediana de las Tendo, con una media sonrisa y juzgar por su mano apretada y ligeramente alzada, dejaba notar que su próxima acción era llamar a la puerta.

-¿Nabiki? ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-¡Guau, pero con qué ánimos andamos querido Ranma! Sólo quería hablar unas cosillas contigo..

-No tengo dinero- dijo cortante y justo cuando pretendía hacerla a un lado suavemente para poder pasar, ella habló.

-Es sobre Akane.

El chico la miró molesto y bufó por lo bajo cerrando los ojos con pesar. Al abrirlos enfocó el rostro de la chica que le sonreía divertida, y dijo.

-Está bien, pasa.

Nabiki aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa y entró. Ranma cerró nuevamente la puerta y se dirigió a la chica, situándose frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Todos en la casa se preguntan a dónde va Akane o mejor dicho con quién y si es el mismo que irá con ella al festival de primavera. Supongo que tú como buen prometido que eres deberías estar enterado de todos los movimientos de mi traviesa hermanita, ¿me equivoco?- Ranma abrió la boca para contestar, pero la chica se le adelantó- Claro que no, porque esta mañana intentaste hacerlo pero, ella te pilló, pelearon y tú ahora estás aquí con un humor de perros, con los brazos cruzados sin hacer absolutamente nada, mientras Akane puede estar felizmente abrazada con un chico o tal vez estén haciendo algo… peor, mucho, mucho peor… tal vez en este momento, estén abrazados desnudos en una tibia cama gozando del placer mutuo que sólo el sexo es capaz de entregar- dijo sin una gota de pudor, divertida observando el rostro del chico sonrojarse haciendo resaltar sus claros ojos.

-¡Nabiki! Ak… Akane, no sería capaz de hacer algo así- dijo dificultosamente.

-¿A no? No te ha dicho a dónde, ni con quién, tampoco te ha dicho quién es ese misterioso individuo con quién irá al festival de primavera, es más que obvio, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Ella tiene un amante e irá con él al festival, es con él con quién se ve.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- preguntó manteniendo su semblante serio.

-De tus ridículas ideas, Nabiki- dijo intentando calmarse- ¡Akane, con un amante! Es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, porque no hay ningún chico por el que Akane esté interesada y todos los chicos que ella conoce, yo también los conozco y créeme Nabiki, no son de su estilo…-dijo ya más serio.

-Tal vez sea uno que tú no conoces, vamos Saotome, recuerda… ¿El viernes ocurrió algo? Ella… ¿se fue a otro lado?

Ranma la quedó mirando pensativo…

Flash Back.

Ranma y Akane iban de regreso a casa luego de un agotador día en la preparatoria, en el que como es costumbre Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo se habían enfrentado para saber quién sería la afortunada que alimentaría al joven Saotome, mientras Akane hervía de rabia en una esquina del salón y Ranma sólo permanecía en silencio, comiendo del almuerzo de Kasumi. Después de que la escena acabó entre golpes y demás, vinieron las horas de clase que fueron interrumpidas por Mousse quién, frente a toda la clase le declaró la guerra a Ranma como siempre y ambos iniciaron otra más de sus peleas, mientras los demás alumnos sólo la observaban como algo cotidiano.

-Ha sido un día muy duro…- comentó Ranma más para sí que para la joven.

-¿Muy duro? –rió amargamente la chica- Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi no paran de abrazarte, besarte, atosigarte y prepararte almuerzos, y luego terminan peleándose entre sí por ti ¿y tú dices que fue un día muy duro? Lo único que hacen es intentar complacerte en todo, eso es lo que te tiene así de egocéntrico.

-¿Egocéntrico? ¿yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Mousse intentó matarme ¿lo olvidas?- dijo mirándola desde su posición caminando sobre la baya.

-Pero, como siempre lo venciste y eso no quita lo egocéntrico- frunció el ceño.

-Ay, Akane… dale con eso, no me considero un egocéntrico y de hecho, diría que tú eres la única que dice eso. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi son muy buenas conmigo al contrario de ti.

-¡Entonces vete con ellas!- exclamó enojada.

-¿Quieres relajarte?- preguntó, saltando molesto de la baya para quedar frente a la chica, obstruyéndole el paso- Y tal vez yo sea un egocéntrico, pero prefiero ser eso, a ser una violenta marimacho como tú.

-¡Ya verás, baka!- gritó antes de golpear al chico duramente con su maleta en pleno rostro de manera inesperada. Akane rió divertida al retirar su maleta del rostro del chico, y agregó- ¡Tienes la marca de mi maleta plasmada en su cara! Jajajaa- rió.

Ranma frunció el ceño molesto.

-Ya verás, Akane..- dijo con voz peligrosa.

La chica comenzó a correr, riéndose a carcajadas por las calles mientras, el furioso chico la perseguía. Luego de unos minutos, a Ranma ya se le había olvidado el enojo y reía al igual que ella mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

De repente, Akane se detiene y se acerca a un papel pegado en una pared, era un llamativo papel de varios colores que anunciaba el festival de primavera.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ranma, acercándose a ella.

Los castaños ojos se desviaron a unas letras debajo del título que a Ranma le dio pereza leer.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó.

Akane lo miró y sonrió negando con las manos.

-Nada importante- dijo nerviosa- Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a la casa ahora? Yo tengo unas cuántas cosas que hacer antes.

Fin del flash Back.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices…- dijo serio.

-¡Ahí está! Akane tiene un amante y no te lo quiere decir- sonrió Nabiki, feliz por su descubrimiento- Bueno, te dejo para que lo pienses, sólo intenta no demostrar tanto que te afecta frente a la familia sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti- dijo y sin más salió del cuarto, dejando al chico en un mar de dudas.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

**Akane y... ¿Yum?**

Akane sintió sus mejillas encender de pronto, mientras la pregunta "¿Tienes novio?" se repetía en su mente.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó divertido al ver el juvenil rostro tan sonrojado como lo estaba.

Akane se llevó las manos a la cara notándola tal y como lo esperaba, caliente.

-"Diosss, qué vergüenza ponerme así por una simple pregunta"- pensó Akane realmente avergonzada, y reuniendo valor dijo- Yo… sí, estoy… estoy com… comprometida- dijo dificultosamente, ignorando la última pregunta del joven quién, sonrió amable.

-¿Comprometida? ¿no eres un poco joven para ese tipo de compromisos tan.. serios?

-Fue idea de nuestros padres, no nuestra- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien, está bien... Por lo que veo no te agrada mucho el prometido que te impusieron.

-Pues, no, la verdad es que no- dijo molesta.

-¿No te agrada aunque sea un poco?- preguntó alzando ambas cejas, mostrando interés.

-A veces…-contestó olvidando de su vergüenza, desviando la vista hacía la mesa evadiendo aquellos negros ojos que comenzaban a incomodarla- Hay veces en las que es… hasta amable, pero son muy pocas, y otras veces, es decir, la mayoría del tiempo, es un odioso que me saca en cara todos mis defectos. Dudo que algún día podamos casarnos como nuestras familias quieren, él ni siquiera siente algo por mi… además, tiene prometidas mucho más bellas que yo y mejores artistas marciales..-dijo sin poder evitar un deje de tristeza.

-¿Tiene a otras prometidas?- preguntó asombrado.

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso es normal?- dijo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

La chica soltó una carcajada al ver la incredulidad del joven, y habló.

-No, no del todo, pero así es aunque no lo creas. Su padre es un hombre un tanto desordenado con su vida pero, Shampoo, a esa sí que se la ha buscado él solito- frunció el ceño.

-Por lo que veo esto que tenga a otras prometidas te pone algo celosa, ¿me equivoco?- sonrió travieso.

-¡Claro que no! A mí me da exactamente igual lo que haga ese baka- dijo sonrojada, con fingida molestia.

-jeje entiendo- sonrió- ¿sabes, Akane? Se me ocurrió una idea, que estoy seguro será de tu agrado.

-¿Qué idea?

-Tú piensas que tu prometido no te quiere ¿verdad?- Akane asintió levemente, sin entender el punto- Entonces que tal si lo averiguas..

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender.

-Pues, que tal si le hacemos creer a tu prometido que tú y yo…- y se quedó en silencio, Akane frunció el ceño aún sin entender. Yum sonrió divertido al ver la inocencia de la chica, y agregó-… somos novios para que él se ponga celoso, así él va a entender cuánto vales creyendo que te está perdiendo y ahí te dirá si quiere o no estar contigo, si no hace nada es porque en realidad no te quiere, pero si actúa e intenta recuperarte… es porque en realidad te ama.

La sorpresa estaba plasmada en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Q… Qué? N… No estoy segura…

-Akane, ¿has oído el dicho "Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"?

La chica asintió levemente, posando la vista sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que estás loco- dijo mirándolo- Además, creo que sólo logrará cerciorarme de lo que ya sé, él no me ama y nunca lo hará...

-Akane… ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez puedas estar muy equivocada con respecto a tu prometido?

-No lo creo- sonrió amargamente ante la pregunta.

-¿Y… puedo saber su nombre?

-Claro, de seguro lo conoces. Se llama Ranma Saotome.

-¿Ranma Saotome? No, no me suena el nombre… pero, eso va a hacer aún más interesante nuestro plan, ¿qué dices?-sonrió.

-"Tiene razón, es la única forma de saber si Ranma siente o no algo por mí"-pensó, antes de contestar con una leve sonrisa- Está bien, acepto

-Bien- sonrió él, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

La mirada castaña de la chica se desvió unos segundos al elegante reloj colgado en la pared del enorme salón.

-Como a esta hora sirven el almuerzo en casa, debo irme- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió Yum, imitándola- Te acompaño, es hora de dar comienzo al plan.

*

-"Akane tiene un amante, Akane, tiene un amante, Akane tiene un amante…"-pensaba él, repitiéndose innumerables veces la frase. Todo calzaba, todo le daba a entender que al parecer su prometida lo estaba traicionando con un completo desconocido.

Había estado algo más de una hora dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, desde que Nabiki salió de la habitación le había dejado ese sabor amargo a sentirse traicionado.

-Akane…-suspiró, cerrando los ojos y justo en el momento en que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, la dulce voz de Kasumi lo saca de ese mundo.

-¡A comer!

Suspiró nuevamente con cansancio y se levantó del futón en el que se había recostado.

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor se sonrió a sí mismo, y susurró.

-Akane con un amante, es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, y pensar que estuve tanto tiempo pensando en ello y ahora me parece una completa ridiculez. Nabiki que me mete esas ideas en la cabeza- sonrió negando con la cabeza y al abrir la puerta, por poco se cae de espaldas al ver a Akane cómodamente sentada al lado de un joven bien parecido que él jamás había visto, sentado en el lugar que él acostumbraba usar y que ya había tomado como suyo, e inevitablemente frunció el ceño.

Nabiki al verlo sonrió.

-Mira Ranma, tenemos visitas- sonrió Kasumi.

Los ojos negros profundos de Yum se toparon con unos azules que parecían lanzar llamas en su contra.

-Así que tú eres Ranma- sonrió Yum, poniéndose de pie- Es un placer, aquí me estaban hablando mucho de ti.

-mm… ya veo- dijo cortante. Seguidamente, miró a la chica de cortos cabellos azulados que comía aparentemente tranquila ajena a la conversación- Esto… ¿por qué nadie me avisó que tendríamos visitas? Es decir, me has tomado por sorpresa…

-Ranma, ¿por qué no eres más gentil con el joven? Ha venido con Akane, así que tienes el derecho de respetar a sus amigos- lo regañó Genma, frunciendo el ceño.

Yum caminó hasta situarse frente a Ranma, y le sonrió amablemente tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Yum Nakamura, representante de la familia con más dinero en toda Nerima- se presentó.

-No es verdad- sonrió incrédulo, estrechando la mano- La familia Kuno es la más rica de toda Nerima.

-Corrección, la segunda más rica- sonrió soltando la mano- Ranma, espero que nos llevemos muy bien- dijo.

Ranma frunció el ceño, acto seguido Yum volvió al asiento que ocupaba.

-Esto… ¿en dónde esperan que me sienta yo?- dijo acercándose a la mesa, mirando de reojo a Akane que dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y lo miró por primera vez en el día.

-Acomódate al lado de tu padre- sugirió la chica, y luego volvió a centrarse en su comida.

-Sí, Ranma, no te hará daño sentarte al lado de tu padre aunque sea un día- dijo Soun, un tanto incómodo.

-Sí, Ranma, siéntate al lado de tío Genma. Yum te ganó, y por lo que veo no solamente en el puesto- comentó Nabiki indiferente, aunque con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, Nabiki?- preguntó Akane, frunciendo el ceño.

-De nada, hermanita, de nada- dijo negando con las manos.

Ranma molesto, se sentó al lado de Genma, y vio su almuerzo intacto, y pretendía dejarlo igual. Se le había esfumado el hambre en el momento que entró en el comedor y vio a la pareja.

-Bien, ahora que Ranma, quién es el PROMETIDO de Akane, ha llegado ¿puedes Yum, explicarnos el motivo de tu visita?- dijo Soun, poniéndole énfasis a la palabra "prometido" dejando bien claro los papeles de cada uno en la casa y por supuesto, dando a entender que el chico de negros ojos no era del todo de su agrado. Ranma por su parte, sonrió de medio lado al sentirse apoyado por el padre de su amada, al menos era un punto a su favor.

Akane frunció el ceño y miró a su padre, abrió la boca para decir algo pero, Yum habló antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Señor Tendo, creo que usted como todo buen padre, quiere lo mejor para su hija y sinceramente, no creo que Ranma sea el hombre indicado para compartir su vida con Akane- dijo con toda seriedad y respeto que le fue posible.

Un silencio inundó el lugar en ese momento.

Ranma frunció el ceño, las ganas de ponerse de pie y emprenderlo a golpes se hacían más fuertes a medida él hablaba, pero al finalizar la frase, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuándo sintió la mano de su padre agarrar su muñeca y presionarla levemente, dando a entender que ya se había dado cuenta de su propósito y que no era lo mejor… al menos no en ese momento. Miró el rostro serio de Yum mirando a Soun en espera de una respuesta, y comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros para controlarse y no acabar por soltarse del fuerte agarre de Genma y satisfacerse a sí mismo, golpeando al joven hasta en cansancio y de paso, humillarlo frente a su amada para darle a entender cuál de los dos era el mejor para ella.

Nabiki sonrió, al parecer había acertado en su intuición y el ver a Ranma dando pequeños suspiros de autocontrol la hizo ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

Genma permanecía serio, agarrando la muñeca de su hijo para que no hiciera algo de lo que de seguro, se podría arrepentir.

Soun estaba atónito ante lo dicho por el joven, realmente no era de su agrado. ¿Acaso estaba cuestionando su autoridad como padre?

Kasumi por su parte sonrió con fingida amabilidad, y dijo.

-Tiene usted una bonita forma de expresarse, he de decir que es usted un joven muy educado y caballeroso- sonrió.

Todos, excepto Yum y Akane, la miraron como si estuviera loca. Definitivamente Kasumi era sorprendente.

-Gracias, Kasumi, eres muy amable- sonrió Yum. Akane le sonrió a su hermana mayor, agradecida.

Soun suspiró y miró a Yum, antes de hablar.

-Mira, Yum, yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hija y lo mejor para mi hija es casarse con Ranma, así ambos en un futuro podrán hacerse cargo del dojo de la familia- dijo firmemente.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pocos le conocían ese lado dominante que pocas veces salía a relucir.

-Veo que a usted le interesa más el bienestar de su dojo que la felicidad de Akane- dijo Yum, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pues ya podía sentir malos ojos observándolo con ganas de matarlo, entre ellos unos ojos azules que se diferenciaban de los demás por su color.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó Soun molesto, y agregó algo más calmado- Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿cuál es el punto?

Yum tragó duro. Había llegado la hora, volteó a mirar a Akane a su lado, ésta le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Papá, sucede que… Yum y yo, nos queremos y somos novios- dijo sonrojándose, a pesar de que era mentira igualmente la parecía vergonzoso.

Silencio…

Todos miraban a la pareja incrédulos, costaba creer que de un día para otro Akane llegara de la mano de un joven con el que jamás se le había visto y que proclamaba ser su novio.

Ranma no hizo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observarla serio, mientras se iniciaba la conversación.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?! Pe… pero, si Ranma es tu prometido…-habló Soun histérico.

-¡Vaya, Akane, nos has pillado por sorpresa con esta noticia!- exclamó Kasumi, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y llevando su mano al pecho.

-Pues, a mí no. Digamos que ya lo sospechaba- dijo Nabiki antes de comer un bocado.

-Yo no, la verdad estoy muy, muy sorprendido al igual que Tendo ¿no es así?- dijo Genma, dirigiéndose a su amigo quién, miraba atónito a su hija menor.

-¿Tú no tienes nada para decir, Ranma?- preguntó Yum, sonriendo de medio lado.

Todos dirigieron la vista al chico de coleta y azules ojos quién, se limitó a sonreír… pero, no con una sonrisa cualquiera, más bien era una sonrisa que ocultaba más veneno del que dejaba ver de forma un tanto sombría.

-No, solamente… felicidades…-dijo peligrosamente tranquilo.

Akane bajó la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo con aquella sonrisa que ella interpretaba como alegre y se alarmó al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Se puso de pie, y sonrió a Kasumi cerrando los ojos para que nadie más lo notara.

-Gracias por la comida, ¿vamos Yum?

-Claro, Akane- sonrió tristemente y la imitó para luego, seguirla y salir del comedor.

-¿Cómo que 'felicidades'?- le regañó Genma apenas la pareja había dejado el comedor.

-¿Y qué más quieres que diga?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño a su progenitor- No estoy de ánimo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por lo de Akane y Yum?-sonrió Nabiki.

-No- respondió bruscamente, volteando a mirarla molesto- Porque papá me venció esta mañana, por eso. Estaré en el dojo por si me necesitan- dijo y sin más, salió del comedor.

-Vaya, estaba bastante molesto y no le creo nada que sea porque perdió con tío Genma, lo que le tiene mal es el noviazgo entre Akane y ese chico guapo que la acompañaba- comentó Nabiki, distraídamente.

-¡Eso quiere decir que él siente algo por mi hija!- exclamó Soun eufórico.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora sólo tenemos que hacer que el par se de cuenta de que se quiere y así se casarán.. ¡Y nuestras escuelas por fin podrán unirse!- exclamó Genma, emocionado con la idea.

-Claro que sí, y no creo que Akane quiera a ese chico tanto como dice, aunque he de admitir que es muy bien parecido y educado, pero nuestra pequeña Akane no lo ama. Lo sé- sonrió Kasumi.

-Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en que hay que separar a Akane y Yum, y juntarla con Ranma, ¿no es así?- dijo Nabiki.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sorprendentemente incluida Kasumi.

-Bien, si me pagan 1.000 yens con gusto les hago el favor- sonrió la chica.

Todos la miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué? Deberían agradecerme, estoy siendo generosa.

*

Akane se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con Yum a su lado consolándola. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el sonrojado rostro de la chica.

-Tranquila, tranquila… lo hizo sólo para disimular ¿es que no te das cuenta?- dijo acariciándole la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

-No, no me doy cuenta- sollozó- Él no me ama Yum, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí, no tiene caso- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Pero…

-Gracias por intentarlo- lo interrumpió.

-Akane…-susurró el joven.

Ranma se encontraba practicando en el dojo como dijo que haría, sin embargo aquellas palabras dichas por su prometida se repetían en su mente "Yum y yo, nos queremos y somos novios" detuvo su entrenamiento que se basaba escasamente en movimientos de brazos, sin mayor ejercicio físico y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Necesito hablar con Akane..- musitó y salió del dojo-"Seguramente debe estar con su 'amorcito', mejor me subo al techo y espero a que el idiota se vaya"- pensó.

Se subió al techo del cuarto de su prometida, y se asomó por la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer cuándo ambos peleaban, y la escena que presenció no le gustó en absoluto.

Yum consolando a una Akane que lloraba libremente abrazada a él.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Por qué SU Akane lloraba? ¿Por qué él la consolaba con tanta confianza? ¿Acaso él la había hecho llorar?

-Si es así…-susurró entre dientes, luego de que dichas preguntas atravesaran su mente- Ese idiota me las pagará…

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

**Daño mutuo y silencioso**

Ranma saltó del tejado al árbol que daba con la ventana del dormitorio de la chica, se sentó en el árbol lo más cerca posible del tronco para esconderse tras algunas ramas con el propósito de evitar, que Akane y Yum, le vieran.

-Akane, eres muy bonita y Ranma es un tonto si dices que las prefiere a ellas antes que a ti- dijo intentando hacer que deje de llorar, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Ranma no me quiere ¿lo ves? ¿ya estás satisfecho? –sollozó.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Él dijo eso para disimular, ¿viste su sonrisa? Era una sonrisa con odio, y créeme yo sé de esas sonrisas, mucha gente me ha odiado a lo largo de mi vida.

-No lo sé- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Veremos qué pasa en los próximos días, Akane, además recuerda que el martes es el festival de primavera y con tu hermosa voz, lo dejarás flechado- sonrió- Sigamos con esto, vamos bien, esto es apenas el comienzo.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-Así me gusta- sonrió.

-Ahora, déjame sola- pidió.

-Como quieras, Akane- dijo, antes de ponerse de pie, acercarse a la puerta y echarle un último vistazo a la chica, antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

Ranma desde su posición en la rama, frunció el ceño y se acercó con sigilo a la ventana del cuarto para golpear suavemente un par de veces, llamando la atención de su prometida.

Akane desvió la vista a la ventana, encontrando a su prometido del otro lado con una expresión seria en el rostro, y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco, sólo un poco para decir: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues, yo no así que puedes irte.

-No me iré sin antes hablar contigo.

-Entonces ahí te quedarás- dijo antes de cerrar rápida y fuertemente la ventana lo poco que la había abierto.

Le dio la espalda, y en ese momento Ranma volvió a golpear esta vez con más fuerza a la ventana. Akane voltió furiosa y gritó.

-¡¡Sigues golpeando a mi ventana y terminarás por romperla, y tú serás quién la pagará, idiota!!

Volteó nuevamente, y oyó un tercer golpe. Respiró profundo y salió de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso al cuarto llamado.

Salida de su habitación, caminó apenas tres pasos cuándo una mano masculina capturó y su muñeca y tiró de ella suavemente, haciendo que ésta se volteara para encarar al muchacho encontrándose un hermoso par de azules ojos mirándola intensamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo- sabiendo el carácter y deduciendo la próxima acción de la jvoen, le tapó la boca y con la mano la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo para que ésta no pudiera alejarse, y entró nuevamente a la habitación de ella.

Akane abrió enormemente los ojos al descubrir que su ventana había destruida y minimizada a pequeños trozos que se encontraban dispersos en la habitación.

-Lo siento Akane, pero tú me obligaste- susurró el chico.

Akane se revolvió furiosa, soltándose por fin del agarre para encarar a su prometido quién, sonreía de medio lado esperando la predecible explosión de la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué, estás tonto o qué te pasa?! ¡Rompiste mi ventana y TÚ tendrás que pagarla, ¿me oíste?!- gritó.

-Perfectamente claro, Akane- sonrió mientras, se dirigía a la puerta para cerrar la con llave, para luego voltear a la chica y agregar- Tendrás que hablar conmigo, a no ser que quieras lanzarte por la ventana.

-¡Pues, prefiero hacer eso!- gritó, antes de voltearse a dirigirse a la ventana, se asomó y miró hacia abajo. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo mejor, se volvió a dónde el chico y dijo- ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

-De tu noviecito- frunció el ceño- Quieres explicarme al menos de dónde lo conoces, porque jamás lo había visto.

-Lo conozco de por ahí, lo pude haber conocido antes que a ti y haberme alejado de él todo este tiempo.

-Nadie de la familia lo había visto antes.

-Es que jamás se lo presente.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos en los que el joven no sabía qué decir, hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotado y miró a la chica.

-Tú no puedes… tener novio.

-¿A no?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y por qué no si se podría saber?

-Porque…-respiró profundo-Yo… soy tu prometido.

-¡Por favor, Ranma!- rió amargamente- Jamás has estado de acuerdo con este compromiso.

-Tú tampoco.

-¿entonces?

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-No te entiendo- dijo negando con la cabeza- Este puede ser tu pase a la felicidad, si yo sigo con lo mío con Yum tú puedes elegir más libremente con cuál de tus hermosas prometidas quieres casarte, ya tendrás una menos, la más fea marimacho que no sabe cocinar estará lejos de tu vida ¿no crees que es fantástico?- sonrió tristemente.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- dijo avanzando un paso más, para quedar frente a la joven.

-Sí- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, sintiendo el dulce aroma del joven y su cuerpo tan cerca al de ella, la ponía nerviosa.

-No me gusta que ese idiota se acerque a ti…-dijo sincero.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, y él desgraciadamente continuó.

-Pero…-tragó duro, y se fue en contra de lo que le dictaba el corazón, para decir lo que el orgullo le dictaba- Si tanto quieres a ese tipo, adelante, sigue con él, a mi… me desagrada verlos juntos porque todo Nerima sabe que estamos comprometidos y si te ven junto a él, mi honor es el que queda manchado y de paso el tuyo, sólo piensa bien lo que estás haciendo ¿de acuerdo?

La chica lo miró molesta, reprimiendo el deseo de emprenderlo a golpes hasta el cansancio, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sonrió lo más convincente posible y dijo:

-Sé lo que hago, Ranma, y no te preocupes que… haré todo lo posible porque mi noviazgo con Yum se haga público lo antes posible y que nuestro compromiso, queda anulado por obvias razones- sus ojos se cristalizaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas, cosa que su dueña jamás les permitiría frente al chico- Ahora, puedes irte, me siento inmensamente cansada..

Ranma sintió su corazón minimizarse a pequeños trocitos de él, Akane no quería seguir a su lado y se lo había dejado perfectamente claro cuándo dijo que su compromiso estaba anulado, al parecer aquel enlace significaba más para él que para ella… pero, está bien, si ella quería eso, no podía retenerla a su lado por siempre.

-Sí… claro- dijo débilmente, le dio la espalda y cuándo se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, volteó y dijo- Akane.. Antes de irme ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Al parecer Ranma no había notado el brillo en los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

Akane asintió, las ganas de hablar se le habían ido.

-Te vi llorar hace unos minutos y… Yum te consolaba, ¿por qué? ¿por qué llorabas? ¿acaso… él te hizo algo malo? Escucha, si él te llega a dañar sólo dímelo y yo se lo haré apagar.. Akane.

-¿Él? No me hizo nada- dijo con voz ronca- "pero, tú… me rompiste el corazón"- terminó la oración en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

-¿Por qué te interesa?- frunció el ceño.

Ranma no contestó, y ella agregó.

-No es asunto tuyo…

Ranma volvió a guardar silencio, y salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola en ella.

-Ranma…-susurró, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos, sintió las finas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, llevándose la mano al pecho- Si supieras…

-… Cuánto te amo…- susurró Ranma dejándose caer sobre su futón.

-… Si supieras que daría…- susurró recostándose suavemente sobre su cama, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus castaños ojos.

-…. Mi vida por ti…

-… Que te amo más que a….

-…. Nada en el mundo…

-…Tal vez todo sería diferente- concluyeron al unísono.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

**Akane desaparece**

-Jaja sí Yum, todo eso es muy divertido pero, volvamos a las preguntas, ¿practicas artes marciales?- preguntó Soun con fingida sonrisa.

Kasumi y Nabiki, miraron al joven con interés. Genma lo miró con disgusto.

-No- sonrió negando con la cabeza- Eso no es lo mío.

-¿Y… qué es lo suyo entonces?- insistió Soun.

-La administración- carraspeó- Esto… Creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permiten voy al cuarto de Akane a despedirme de ella…- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-¡No!- gritaron los presentes al unísono, imitándolo.

-Es decir, de seguro Akane está durmiendo y no queremos que se despierte- sonrió Genma, acercándose a él para golpearlo "amistosamente" en el hombro.

Yum miró al elegante y caro reloj de su muñeca, y miró a Genma extrañado.

-Son las cinco de la tarde- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero luego, inmediatamente sonrió- Pero, hemos estado horas aquí conversando y ella no ha bajado, debe de haberse quedado dormida. Me retiro entonces, señor Tendo, señor Saotome, señoritas- sonrió haciendo una reverencia- Hasta pronto.

Kasumi se dirigió a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, y la abrió despidiéndose amablemente del joven, al igual que el resto de la familia que le hacía señas con la mano, hasta que el apuesto joven salió de la casa y la puerta se cerró.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Nabiki dejándose caer de golpe al sofá- ¡Ya era hora!

Soun y Genma se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, y sin esperar más partieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Ranma.

-¿Crees que les resulte?- preguntó Kasumi mirando cómo ambos hombres levantaban el polvo a su paso debido a la velocidad con la que partieron.

-No lo sé- suspiró- pero, son unos tacaños, si hubieran aceptado pagarme los 1.000 yens que les cobré todo sería más fácil, tal vez hasta Ranma y Akane ya estarían juntos- finalizó alzando ambos hombros.

-Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Yo que tú no confiaría tanto en ese par.

Soun y Genma entraron de golpe en la habitación que el segundo compartía con su hijo, despertándolo abruptamente.

-¡¡Ranma!!- gritaron al unísono.

El nombrado se incorporó de golpe y miró a los hombres con expresión asustada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿pasó algo?! – gritó, llevándose la mano al pecho intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

-¡¡Siiii, y algo gravísimo!!- gritó Soun mientras exageradas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Acto seguido se sentó al lado del futón y tomó al chico del rostro, para agregar desesperado- ¡No podemos permitir que Akane se quede con Yum!

-¡Suélteme!- gritó, intentando zafarse del agarre de Soun.

El hombre lo soltó aún llorando.

Genma se sentó en el piso al lado de Soun, y por supuesto las lágrimas en su rostro no se hicieron esperar, como es típico en ambos hombres.

-¡¡Ranma!!- gritó- ¡Tienes que demostrarle a Akane que tú eres el indicado para ella!- gritó agarrando al chico por los hombros para mecerlo exageradamente, adelante y hacia atrás.

-¡Ya suéltame, papá!- gritó Ranma soltándose bruscamente del agarre- ¡Yo no tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie! ¡Ya déjenme en paz!- gritó volviendo a recostarse, dándole la espalda a los hombres.

-Pe… pero, Ranma, tú no entiendes, Yum no es el indicado para mi hija, ni siquiera practica artes marciales ¡Como se hará cargo del dojo!- exclamó Soun.

-¡Ese no es problema mío!- gritó incorporándose de golpe y encarar a los dos hombres que comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio- ¡Si Akane lo elije a él, por mí está bien, que se quedé con él, que se case con él, que tenga hijos con él, a mí me da igual!- mintió y volvió a recostarse, dándoles la espalda- ¡Ya váyanse!

Soun y Genma se miraron entristecidos, y salieron lenta y silenciosamente del cuarto. Ya a fuera, Genma le susurró a Soun:

-¿Habla usted con Akane?

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- Si Ranma se negó, imagínate Akane conociendo su carácter.

-¿Entonces?

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo mirándolo tristemente a los ojos.

-No, Tendo, no es necesario..- dijo entiendo a qué se refería.

-Sí, lo es Saotome. Debo acudir a Nabiki- suspiró.

Genma colocó una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Compadezco a su bolsillo, Tendo.

-Igual yo…. Igual yo…- dijo bajando la cabeza, derrotado.

Akane se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con los ojos abiertos y llorosos, los gritos de la habitación contigua habían llegado a la suya despertándola de manera un tanto desagradable, pues oyó cada palabra dicha de la boca del chico. "Si Akane lo elije a él, por mí está bien, que se quedé con él, que se case con él, que tenga hijos con él, a mí me da igual" aquellas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

-Idiota…- susurró cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. De pronto, abrió enormemente los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos. Sin más, se levantó rápidamente, sacó una maleta de debajo de la cama y la colocó sobre ella, se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que ahí había, echándola rápida y desordenadamente a la maleta, acto seguido la cerró y se dirigió a su escritorio, de uno de los cajones sacó un cuaderno y extrajo de él una hoja, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas otra vez.

Nabiki estaba aún sentada en el sofá, ojeando una revista en cuya portada titulaba: "Los más guapos de Japón", y en una que en otra página se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-¿Hija?- dijo Soun, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

-Papá, no te oí llegar- dijo, sin apartar la mirada de la revista- ¿no deberías estar jugando con tío Genma como hacen todos los días a esta hora?

-Debería, pero estamos demasiado deprimidos como para jugar- suspiró Genma.

-Supongo que la razón de tanta depresión es la parejita de la casa, y no me refiero precisamente a Ranma y Akane- sonrió- Y supongo también que la razón por la que están aquí es para solicitar mis servicios ¿me equivoco?

-Por desgracia no te equivocas, Nabiki, estoy desesperado.

-Estamos desesperados- corrigió Genma.

La chica al oír la respuesta, cerró la revista y la colocó sobre sus piernas para mirar a su padre.

-Pues, ya no lo estén, en menos de una semana Ranma y Akane volverán a ser los mismos de siempre, con sus peleas y los insultos, y Yum no será más que historia pasada.

-Pe… Pero, nosotros no queremos eso- dijo Soun y Genma al unísono.

-¿A no?- sonrió de medio lado. Los dos hombres estaban cayendo en su trampa.

-No, nosotros queremos que Ranma y Akane se den cuenta de que se aman y ¡qué sean una pareja normal!- dijo Soun.

-Oh pues, eso es algo que yo puedo hacer muy fácilmente, sólo que…

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono.

-Les costará algo más- sonrió.

-¿Cuánto pides, Nabiki?- suspiró derrotado, Soun. Genma ya se había ido.

La chica amplió el tamaño de su sonrisa.

Akane se encontraba sentada en la alta rama de un árbol, a su lado estaba Yum, ambos se sonreían gustosamente gozando de la presencia del otro. Él la abrazaba apegándola más a él, ambos se miraron durante unos instantes y se besaron con ternura.

Ranma presencia la escena, mirando hacia arriba.

-¡No, Akane!- gritó.

Pero, la pareja no lo escuchaba y continuaban con los besos que a cada segundo se hacían más y más apasionados.

Ranma cerró fuertemente los ojos, y al abrirlos sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

-"La perdí, la perdí para siempre…" –pensó, mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas sin importante, siempre había dicho que llorar no era de hombres, pero en ese momento… Lloraba, sin importar que alguien le viera, estaba destruido internamente- "Te perdí, Akane, y no sé qué haré sin ti... tengo que al menos decirte que te amo, sólo para que lo sepas… Qué siempre te amé, desde el primer día que te vi"- pensó, y volvió a mirar a lo alto, ahí estaba la pareja que al parecer aún no se percataba de su presencia y la llamó- Akane… Akane…¡Akane! ¡¡Akaneee!!- pero, ella no lo escuchaba..-¡¡¡¡¡AKANEEEEEEEE!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y despertó sobresaltado llevándose la mano al pecho- Akane… Tengo que decirte de una vez lo que siento por ti o mi sueño se hará realidad.

Se levantó de golpe y salió del cuarto, en dirección al de la joven, y al abrir la puerta…

-No, no… no…- susurraba mientras, se dirigía a la cama en dónde descansaba una carta- Akane… no…- tomó la carta y miró al armario, que se encontraba vacío- ¡¡AKANEEEEEE!!

Continuará…

Espero que les esté gustando el fic, dejen comentarios por favor y si quieren enviarme comentarios privados ¡pueden hacerlo!A si tienen alguna duda, crítica o sugerencia, pueden escribírmela y yo les contestaré^^


	6. Chapter 6

Capitlo 6:

**Formando el Rompecabezas**

Todos acudieron a la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, al oír el grito del chico. Lo encontraron leyendo una carta, a medida avanzaba en la lectura un gesto de dolor se formaba en su rostro.

-Ranma, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kasumi acercándose a él.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Soun, preocupado- ¿Dónde está Akane?

-Creo que puedo deducir lo que Ranma está leyendo en estos momentos, papá- dijo Nabiki, preocupada, contemplando el armario vacío sin pertenencia alguna de su dueña.

-Se ha ido… Se ha ido…- dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, entregándole la carta a Kasumi quién, comenzó a leerla silenciosa- Akane se ha ido, ¡Hay que encontrarla!- dijo mirando a los demás integrantes de la familia.

-¡¡Noooooo, mi hijitaaaaa!!- gritó Soun, llorando como sólo él y Genma sabían- ¡¡A dónde estará!!- gritó mirando al techo como si en él estuviera la respuesta.

-Tranquilo, Tendo, tranquilo, la encontraremos- dijo Genma, con su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Acaso discutieron?- preguntó Kasumi, mirando al muchacho preocupada. En ese instante todos guardaron silencio, esperando la respuesta del joven, quién bajó la cabeza.

-No… sólo hemos conversado sobre su relación con Yum, y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era… dar por terminado nuestro compromiso- dijo, acto seguido levantó la cabeza encarando a la familia- ¡pero, fue ella la que lo propuso!

-¡¡Ya no importa quién lo propuso!!- gritó Nabiki, sorprendiéndolos a todos- Ahora lo importante es encontrar a mi hermana, luego buscamos culpables- Miró a Genma y a Soun quiénes, miraban con tristeza al suelo- Tampoco es tiempo de ponernos tristes. Ranma..- dijo dirigiéndose al chico- ¿Hace cuánto fue esa conversación?

-No lo sé… fue poco después del almuerzo- contestó firmemente- No creo que esté muy lejos. Yo mismo iré a buscarla.

-Si quieres podemos ayudarte, Ranma- ofreció Kasumi, preocupada- No podremos estar en paz mientras, tú estás fuera y mi hermana desaparecida, mejor te acompañamos.

-No- dijo fríamente- Iré solo.

-Deja que vaya solo, Kasumi, después de todo, estoy seguro que Ranma tiene que ver con la desaparición de mi pequeña- dijo Soun, serio- Y Ranma, no quiero que vuelvas sin ella ¿de acuerdo? Confiamos en ti.

-Sí, Ranma, cuida de Akane, estoy segura que ella te necesita más que a nadie en este momento- sonrió sincera Nabiki.

-Partiré ahora mismo entonces, mientras más tiempo pasa menos oportunidades tengo de dar con ella- dijo seguro, y luego salió de la habitación.

-¡Eso es Ranma, como todo un hombre!- gritó Genma, con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

*

Akane sostenía su maleta firmemente con la mano izquierda y admiraba la enorme casa frente a sus ojos hinchados debido al llanto reciente. Y reuniendo valor, levantó la mano derecha y llamó a la puerta, tras unos segundos ésta se abrió.

-¿Akane?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Yum… -pronunció bajando la cabeza- Esto… yo… ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Claro, claro, adelante, pasa…- dijo abriéndole la puerta del todo.

La chica entró, y Yum cerró la puerta para luego voltearse a dónde ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Akane?- preguntó, y tomó con sus manos el mentón de la chica para ejercer una leve presión haciendo que ésta levantase la cabeza- ¿por qué estuviste llorando?

-Yo… no estuve llorando- desvió la vista avergonzada.

-Pues, tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo, pequeña Akane- sonrió de medio lado- Ocurrió algo relacionado con Ranma ¿verdad?- la chica no contestó y él continuó- Como quieras, Akane, pero que sepas que aquí hay muchas habitaciones desocupadas, puedes elegir la que quieras y quedarte cuánto quieras- sonrió.

Akane lo miró, y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Yum, eres un gran amigo- dijo soltando la maleta para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Yum sorprendido por la muestra de cariño, correspondió el abrazo.

-Estoy seguro que cuando estés lista, Akane, me lo contarás- susurró en su oído.

Akane se separó ligeramente de él para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos llorosos, y asintió con la cabeza, para abrazarle de nuevo.

-Gracias… Yum.

*

Ranma ya se encontraba recorriendo las calles en busca de la joven. Había visitado todos los lugares turísticos de Nerima, y no había señales de la joven, así que decidió visitar a las amigas de ella por si estaba ahí o sabían de algún lugar en el que Akane podría estar, después de todo las chicas siempre suelen tener más confianza con sus amigas que con otras personas o al menos, ése era el pensamiento del chico.

-¡Hola, Yuka! ¿Has visto a Akane?

-Lo siento, Ranma, pero no la veo desde el viernes.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

-mm…- lo miró pensativa y luego contestó- No, la verdad es que no ¿Ya fuiste al parque?

-Sí- suspiró- Bueno, gracias… sí, sabes algo de ella por favor no dudes en avisar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, Ranma, pero ¿qué paso? ¿discutieron otra vez?

-No, esta vez no fue precisamente una discusión, Yuka- dijo negando con la cabeza, visiblemente afectado.

-Bueno, cualquier cosa te avisaré y tú igual manténme informada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias por preocuparte- sonrió agradecido.

-Akane es mi amiga, es lógico que me preocupe por ella- sonrió- Oye, ¿y piensas ir al festival de primavera?

-¿El festival de primavera?- repitió - ¡Lo había olvidado! Ahora que lo mencionas… Akane ha estado muy emocionada con el dichoso festival- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos como meditando algo, y luego, una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro- Bueno, adiós, Yuka, debo irme.

-Adiós y suerte- sonrió la chica.

Ranma retomó su búsqueda. Ya caminando nuevamente por las conocidas calles de Nerima, su mente invocó los recuerdos del viernes en que la chica parecía nerviosa y le había dicho que no se iría con él a casa, porque tenía asuntos que atender.

Flash Back.

De repente, Akane se detiene y se acerca a un papel pegado en una pared, era un llamativo papel de varios colores que anunciaba el festival de primavera.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ranma, acercándose a ella.

Los castaños ojos se desviaron a unas letras debajo del título que a Ranma le dio pereza leer.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó.

Akane lo miró y sonrió negando con las manos.

-Nada importante- dijo nerviosa- Oye, ¿por qué no te vas a la casa ahora? Yo tengo unas cuántas cosas que hacer antes.

Fin del flash Back.

Aquel día que fue el inicio de las desapariciones de la joven, de su extraño comportamiento, de las entradas al festival salidas de la nada, de su caro móvil cuya procedencia se había negado a explicar pero, sobre todo lo que sin duda alguna, tenía que ver con la presencia de Yum en la historia.

-Claro…-susurró con una sonrisa- Creo que estoy empezando a formas el rompecabezas. Ahora sólo tengo que ir a la calle en la que Akane vio ese papel, tal vez en esa hoja salga la respuesta a todas mis dudas.

Continuará…

Esta es mi última actualización consecutiva. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que les esté gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Intentaré subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible. ¡Saludos! Y recuerden que si quieren pueden escribirme a y enviarme sus críticas, comentarios o sugerencias personales, pero nada de insultos ¿eh? ¬¬ que alguno puede pasar la línea, e intentaré contestarles.


End file.
